


A long way from Home

by HogarPlinth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction, Signs and wonders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogarPlinth/pseuds/HogarPlinth
Summary: Laura is working on a piece about a local serial killer, Carmilla only gets interested when a body is found near her favourite bar. Their investigations lead them to places and situations they could never have imagined.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 4





	A long way from Home

**Author's Note:**

> In which we find out where Carmilla gets her ‘vampire’ supplies...

**Chapter 1**

_Everything is dark, the really black darkness from the complete absence of light, nothing is visible. There is silence._

_"The accused will stand" a voice breaks the silence. The voice is confident and commanding and fills the silence._

_There are sounds of soft shoes against a floor and of clothing rustling. Although quiet they appear loud against in the silence._

_A short column of light snaps on illuminating a standing figure clothed in black. The light begins just above the figure's head and extends to below its feet. The figure appears to be captured in a rod of light, giving the impression that it is a specimen in a test tube. This effect is reinforced as the light does not extend into the space but is limited to the area around the figure._

_The illuminated figure looks left and right but there is nothing to be seen beyond the column of light. The figure settles for looking towards the source of the voice in the darkness. Out there in the darkness are the figures that will decide their future. All of them remain silent except for the leader of the unseen tribunal._

_"This tribunal has seen and heard the evidence, listened to argument and counter-argument. Is this tribunal ready to pass judgment?"_

_Fifteen small blue lights appear in the darkness. They are scattered around the space, some are in front of the figure, others are behind it. The lights are also above and below the figure reinforcing the image that the figure is floating in a vast back space._

_"And what is your judgment?"_

_The blue lights snap off and after a moment, they flick back on except this time two of them are yellow._

_"It is the majority judgment of this tribunal that the accused is found guilty. The punishment for this crime is incarceration and recalibration in the punishment facility. The prisoner will be taken immediately to the facility._

_The illuminated figure opens its mouth to speak but it's jaw immediately clamps shut. It begins to move out of the column of light, the movement is awkward and jerky as if competing forces are struggling to control its body. Its body continues the jerking walk until it leaves the light and vanishes into the darkness._

_One by one the lights are shut off and the space returns to darkness and silence._

**#**

_The figure crouches in the darkness, cradling its left hand. The makeshift bandage showing a patch of redness where the bleeding had not been completely stopped._

_Although painful, the self-inflicted wound was necessary and the penultimate step in the plan. They must remain undiscovered for as long as possible for the plan to work. They will be seen on the cameras, but the cameras are a back up to the main surveillance system and should not be as closely monitored._

_The route had been committed to memory as have the routines of the guards. It will be time to move soon. They can hear the guard’s footsteps fading into the distance._

_The figure picks up the small parcel that lies at its feet and stands up and walks out of the darkness of their hiding place and into the light of the main corridor. They walk twenty paces to the first corner and turn right and stride confidently across the open space._

_Their breathing speeds up as they cross the space and approach the portal. The portal is marked by a faint black outline on the far wall that makes it almost invisible to a casual glance._

_They approach the portal and stand in front of it, they are so close now, this is the final barrier. They locate the control panel that is like the portal simply outlined with a faint black line to the left of the portal._

_The figure raises the parcel that that are carrying and transfer it to their left hand. There is a stab of pain as they grip the parcel and move it in front of the control panel._

_The outline of the control panel flashes brightly, so that part of the plan has worked. Faintly the sounds of motors starting onto life and of mechanisms beginning to move can be heard._

_This is the most dangerous moment of the plan, they are at their most vulnerable here, exposed here in the open before the portal, waiting, hoping. They focus on their breathing, trying to slow it, trying to calm it._

_If they are discovered now their plan will be ruined and it will be years before they could attempt this again. Years they did want to spend waiting._

_They look around the space nervously, but they are alone, the only noise is that of the far away motors._

_A bell rings loudly against the silence of the space startling the figure. It turns towards the portal, and they look around again to check that the bell has not brought the guards. They rationalize that the bell is actually very discrete but is amplified by their tension and the quiet._

_They turn back to the portal and hold a breath as it opens. It should be empty as this time, but that is an unknown. Their tension is released as the portal reveals an empty chamber. Looking around one more time they step into the chamber._

_Turning quickly, they face the chamber's portal and locate the control panel, positioned as always to the left of the portal._

_As before they raise their parcel to control as before but there is no effect. They move the parcel again but still nothing. Could they have been spotted already, were the guards already making their way to the portal?_

_The figure looks down at the control panel and notices for the first time that the control panel is different to the others in the facility. There is a physical button standing proud of the panel's surface. They push the button and release a sigh of relief when the panel flashes brightly._

_The portal begins to close, and the sound of motors and machinery can be heard. They stand staring at the portal as they sense of motion of the chamber as it travels down._

_Relaxing slightly, they drop their parcel, it falls to the floor and lands with a light thump and rests against their foot. They pay it no heed; it is not needed anymore._

_Their tension rises as the chamber continues moving, they are confident that the plan has worked so far but that they are not free yet, they are close though, so close. They clamp down on their optimism reminding themselves that they are not free yet._

_They stiffen as the chamber slows its movement; the journey is coming to an end. Soon they will be free._

_The chamber slows to a stop and vibrates slightly, and the unseen mechanisms bring the chamber to a halt. The sense of motion fades and the quiet sound of motors fade._

_The figure stands still and ready for the portal to open, their breathing quickens as the portal slides open._

_Beyond the chamber is a short corridor, its appearance is a complete contrast to the facility. Where the facility was brightly lit the corridor was occupied with shadows. Where the facility was neat, the corridor was messy, it’s walls were a riot of different colors. There were piles of unidentified material against the walls. The smell of the corridor began to enter the chamber and was almost physically unpleasant._

_The figure steel themselves to enter the alien environment of the corridor. They take a big breath and then their first step outside of the facility in years. The light from the chamber casts their shadow down the corridor._

_A second step and they are completely out, as they moved, they kick the parcel they had dropped, against the wall of the chamber. The parcel slowly unwraps as it bounces off the wall, the contents of the parcel lie there reveled, a hand with a bloodied stump, it fingers bent into a loose fist._

_The figure pauses in the corridor and forces itself to take a breath. Surprised that the air is breathable because of the smell, they relax and take another breath._

_As they stand in the corridor the portal closes behind them plunging the corridor into an incomplete darkness broken only by a few ceiling lamps. They panic for a moment, then remember that they are almost free. At the end of the corridor a new portal is outlined in light._

_They hurry along the corridor and open the port to revel a vast poorly lit chamber. The chamber is as alien an environment as the corridor. They stand for a moment and take in the features of the chamber. The most important feature of chamber is a short ramp leading to an upper level off to the right. The upper end of the ramp is brilliant lit. It is the only apparent exit from the chamber._

_The figure hurries to the bottom of the ramp and then quickly walk up the ramp._

_At the top of the ramp, they stop and look up and see the blue of the sky, tears flood their eyes, they have made it._

_Freedom!_

**#**

The room was lit by a single lamp providing just enough light for Carmilla to read. She was relaxed against the cushions absorbed by Proust's prose in her little pool of light surrounded by the dark. The only sounds in the apartment were Laura working on her laptop in another room, Camilla tries to tune out Laura's excited typing.

The sounds of typing were replaced by the sound of a chair being wheeled across the floor followed by Laura's footsteps.

She feels the cushions move as Laura sits next to her, without looking Carmilla extends an arm and warps it around Laura's shoulders.

"Tell me about your day, Cupcake" she asks marking her place and putting Proust down for the night.

"Nothing exciting just routine background research for an article about a serial killer. The one they are calling the Alley Killer' because he leaves bodies in alleys."

"Original!"

"I know and I think giving the killer a name is silly as it somehow glorifies a someone who stabs people to death and leaves their bodies dumped in deserted alleyways."

"Gruesome cupcake"

"I know but I'm done for the day, how about you? "

"I have to go out to pick up something."

Laura's disappointment is obvious in her pout, the pout that Carmilla cannot resist. She smiles at Laura and leans in for a kiss.

"Sorry Cutie but it's fearsome creature of the night stuff."

Carmilla smiles as Laura folds her arms across her chest.

"Why can't they do it in normal office hours?"

"Just keeping up their mystique I suppose" Carmilla kisses Laura again.

"You're tired, get yourself to bed I'll be back soon."

"Do you have to go now?"

"No, there's no hurry, I can go later" Carmilla takes Laura's hand as she stands and leads them to their bedroom. She can almost feel the grin on Laura's face as they enter the bedroom.

**#**

Carmilla lies back on their bed listening to the regular rhythm of Laura's breathing as she sleeps. She rolls over to look at Laura and smiles, she moves a few strands of Laura's hair out of her face and kisses her cheek.

"Sorry Cupcake but I do have to go" she says to a sleeping Laura.

She carefully gets out of the bed so as not to disturb Laura's sleep. Standing in the darkness she tucks Laura in and begins to look for her clothes. She picks up everything she needs from where she had scattered them, and tiptoes silently out of the bedroom to get dressed in the light without disturbing Laura.

When she is dressed, she looks into the bedroom to check that Laura is still asleep, she blows her a kiss and gently closes the door. The she pulls out her phone and sends a text, letting her contact know that she is on her way and walks towards the apartment door.

On her way out of the apartment puts on her jacket, and picks up her keys and helmet, she also takes her camera bag. Her boots are by the door. She puts them on and looks back at the bedroom before opening the door and leaving the apartment.

Carmilla leaves their apartment block and walks over to her bike, she gets on the bike, straps on her helmet, and starts the engine and rides off into the dark nighttime city.

**#**

Even at this late hour the dark nighttime city is not asleep, there are light places where people gather and dark places where they lurk.

The sky is clear, and the stars shine down upon the darkened city streets. Cars cruise slowly along the streets, their headlight beams picking up the occasional detail on the sidewalks, a store sign taped to a railing, an illuminated advert that no one can see. There are small groups of people looking for a party or moving from club to club.

Two figures walk down a darkened alley taking a short cut through the block. They are dressed for a business meeting and perhaps have been working late or returning from a post work wind down. They seem at ease talking and laughing and occasionally gesturing as the other makes a point.

About 10 yards from end of the alley the Smaller figure suddenly turns to the taller figure and shoves them against the wall. While their companion is stunned the figure reaches into a pocket but before they can retrieve what they were looking for, the other figure grabs them and throws them back across the alley. The taller figure follows up their attack with a vicious kick at the smaller figure, who dodges to one side and finally retrieves the knife from their pocket.

The tall figure backs off, trying to keep their distance from the knife. As they move, they stand on a small pile of trash and briefly slip. The glance away at their footing is the opportunity they smaller figure needs, and they strike.

The shock of the wound freezes the victim, and they don't feel the second, fatal, blow. Their lifeless body drops the floor of the alley.

The attacker stands over the corpse watching it for a few seconds to confirm that it is not going to move again before they start pacing back and forth burning off excess energy before slowing to a stop and standing stationary in the shadows. Slowly as if coming out of a trance the figure approaches the body and squats down to search it, they check all the pockets in its jacket and pants. Using their knife, they remove something from the body and stow it in a plastic bag before concealing it in an inside pocket of their heavy coat. Taking a rag from another pocket they clean their knife before it and the rag vanish into another jacket pocket.

The alley is dark with only the occasional flash of light from cars passing it's ends. The bright lights of the main street do not extend into the alley as if the city did not want to acknowledge the alley.

From the darkness of the alley the figure watches the street, listening for sounds of activity. They wait until they hear a flurry of footsteps and loud voices, a group that have just left a nearby club and are looking for somewhere else to party. The figure steps from the alley as they pass follows the group down the street, what is one more figure in the group.

**#**

Carmilla parks her bike outside the all-night diner and switches off the engine, after taking off her helmet she looks in the diner, the booths are empty, and a bored waitress is stood behind the counter reading something on the countertop. It looks as if she is going to have to wait for him.

The bell chimes above the door as she enters, she nods at the waitress as she walks past and takes a seat in a booth from where she can see most of the diner. She orders a coffee when the waitress approaches her booth and then sends a text.

She sits and stares out of the window at the empty street for a few moments before picking up her phone and opening the book app. She appreciates the convenience of the app but it’s no substitute for the real thing. Finding her place, she continues reading the adventures of the three musketeers.

Anton, her contact, arrives before she has finished the next chapter and her coffee. He is dressed in pale chinos and a light polo shirt under a tan jacket, he has a brightly colored gym back slung over one shoulder. He looks around as if the diner is crowded before seeing Carmilla and then walks over and sits opposite her. The gym bag is dropped to the floor at his feet.

"Hi Mircalla" Carmilla winches at the use of her old name.

"Anton"

They pause as they waitress approaches, Anton orders a latte, and she gives Carmilla a refill.

"They re-shooting Miami Vice then?"

He frowns and looks down at his clothes before he gets the reference and grins at her.

"No, I just needed to blend in, had to make a home delivery, special circumstances."

Carmilla raises an eyebrow at this, while home deliveries would be easier it would be much better to keep all this away from Laura. So, she would have to put up with late night meetings at diners for the time being.

"Customer satisfaction and all that" he grins.

"And yet you turn up here looking like that!"

"Be careful tonight, the police are out and about, the Alley Killer has struck again. Quite near your quiet little hangout"

Carmilla shrugs they could really do without police activity at the bar.

"I do hope the killer isn't one of you."

"Us, you mean!"

"Whatever!" he shrugs and then rises to his feet.

"Nice doing business with you, Mircalla."

He kicks the gym bag over to Carmilla's side of the table and the then turns about and heads out into the street. Carmilla watches him leave the diner, cross the road, and walk off into the night. She hadn't realized how close to the bar the crimes scenes were, she needs to talk to Laura about the case tomorrow.

"He didn't seem your type" the waitress interrupts Carmilla thoughts as she approaches the table. Carmilla looks at her confused.

"Your friend"

"No, he's not, and he's more of an acquaintance.”

"So, he didn't like his Latte?" ask the waitress as she offers Carmilla another refill. Carmilla politely refuses the refill.

"He's not really the coffee type."

"Why did he order it then?"

"Politeness, I think" she shrugs as waitress takes the untouched latte away.

Carmilla stands, pulls some money out of her pocket, and leaves two bills on the counter to cover both coffees. She picks up the helmet and camera bag before reaching down to pick up Anton's gym bag. He must have picked the bright color deliberately to clash with her usual black attire.

The bell rings behind her as she leaves the diner, she slings the bags over her shoulder, as she approaches her bike. Rather than heading straight home she plans to drive past the bar, starting the bike she heads off to that part of town.

**#**

Waiting at an intersection for a red light she sees the flashing blue lights of police cars reflected in the store windows of the street to her right. When the lights change a quick glance confirms that street is crowded with police cars. It seems that Anton's information was correct. Swinging the bike around she approaches the intersection again and turns down the street towards the flashing lights.

Carmilla pulls up on the sidewalk some distance from the police cars and the officers keeping the few people on the streets at this time of night away from the incident. She watches for a minute studying the back and forth of people the on the other side of the line of uniformed officers. From her position across the street from the main cluster of police activity she can see that they are focused on an alley way.

She reaches for her Camera bag and pulls out her camera. Checking the settings before taking a few general scene setting images. She then changes the lens for a longer one that will allow her to zoom in on specific people and objects to give better close-up detail and takes images of the more senior looking police. These are interesting shots, but she doubts it will be anything that Laura can use in her alley killer article.

Remembering a half-forgotten crime drama, she takes shots of the crowd as well. The crowd are the normal late night party crowd briefly distracted by the police activity and the flashing lights soon they will get bored a drift away.

**#**

The watcher looks up at the array of screen in front of her and focuses on the image of a figure in black sat upright on a motorbike.

“Monitor team, get a closer image on the figure in screen 5.”

“Control, have detached a drone to move in.”

The image on the screen changes to give a closer view of the figure as they take photographs. The figure changes posture and points their camera in the direction of the drone.

“Monitor team, gather as much data as you can.”

“Archives, retain the data on this human.”

**#**

Carmilla gets the feeling that she is being watched so she uses the camera to scan the rooftops opposite and every other vantage point she can spot but there is no one visible. Still convinced that she is being watched she packs up the camera and returns it to its bag. After putting on her helmet she spots a quick flash of light from the building across the street, she looks at the part of the building that flashed and grins behind her visor. Gotcha!

She starts the bike, pulls out into the light traffic, and heads home.


End file.
